


Expert Observation

by Giulietta



Series: Mari-nyan [42]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Study, Friendship/Love, Gen, Kwami Swap, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Photo Shoots, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Nathalie observes the third friend of her charge: Adrien Agreste.Marinette Dupain-Cheng seem promising.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Mari-nyan [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745011
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	Expert Observation

**Author's Note:**

> Nathalie observes Marinette.

**Nathalie Sancoeur** is a perfectionist. She is a woman that loves organization and clarity. She knows the perfect way to reach a deadline with byproducts of utmost standard.

Working with **Gabriel Agreste** , on the other hand, made her realize the need to observe people. This fashion mogul knows _people_. He can rile them with passion or break them to the point of despair. He is the most ruthless fashion designer she knows in the fashion world, next would be Audrey Bourgeois.

Since his wife passed away, Gabriel has been working non-stop with some sidelines hidden from plain view. Nathalie helps him, of course. It's the least she could do for her superior. Hiring a trusted man to be the family's head security team, Nathalie divides her time to: the business, the news and the family. The latest predicament so far would be Adrien's insistence to enroll in a public school. The child model has been gaining a large quantity of attention from the female populace that she insists to let head security drive Adrien to wherever he needed to go.

 **Adrien Agreste** is perfect like his mother and father. His image must remain this way to protect the brand. Gabriel would be furious if Adrien decides to associate with the wrong crowd. Nathalie begs to disagree. There must come a point in time where Adrien must face adversary. He cannot be sheltered forever. Thus, when Adrien asked if a friend of his could come to a photoshoot _since this friend of his loves design_ , Nathalie agreed spontaneously.

[The Girl's name is: **Marinette Dupain-Cheng**.]

The girl had bluish black hair (biological considering the color of the mother's hair) and a fair complexion with light freckles over her cheeks. This could be hidden through make-up. The bluenette has a short stature compared to the rest of the models, but it's again genetic. The girl does, however, have a figure and a youthful expression. No. The key feature of Marinette Dupain-Cheng would be the eyes. Natural light blue eyes similar to the sky once lighting strikes, a middle ground of blue and white.

Vincent seems to agree with her conclusion, spinning the puzzled student around like a Marionette. The way Marinette moves state finesse. Strange how Adrien warned her about this child's clumsiness and shy personality. _Is Marinette not the same student who won Gabriel's Derby hat contest?_

"That's it! Smile for Mama's spaghetti!" Vincent flashed his camera, moving side to side. Meanwhile, Marinette sits in the area instructed on her, observing the various crew members of the photoshoot.

Marinette has shown civil obedience unlike Chloé Bourgeois. Nathalie also noticed the sketchpad on the child's lap, now filled with notes of the roles and functions of each staff. _Does she plan to do a photoshoot as well?_ In addition, there is also a fleeting design of a dress at the top right of the paper which matches the theme of the photoshoot. It's certainly not copied from the stage nor is it based on an online site. There is no internet connection in this area as to avoid _a leakage_ and Nathalie has a general sense of what the clothesline looks like.

 _A budding Fashion designer it seems_. It would seem as well that the clothes Marinette is currently wearing is of her own design. Nathalie will file this information later. Gabriel does need aspiring designers to shorten the trend gap. The brand needs to expand if it hopes to cater every needs of the famous and wealthy. Surely, Marinette will accept an internship from Gabriel once she graduates lycée. Talent is hard to find nowadays. There's also the fact this girl is attracted to Adrien though this fact might discourage Gabriel. The man is too overprotective sometimes.

"How are you?" Adrien asked, sitting beside Marinette to take a short break. Marinette was supposed to fall of her seat in surprise, but Adrien quickly caught her by wrapping his arm around her waist. "Woah! Careful there."

"T-thanks!" Marinette squeaked, gently pushing his chest to have some space. Marinette drops her hand to quickly get the sketchpad before falling off her lap. "It's amazing. I have seen the background manged-tanged changed! to compliment each outfit! I can't deny it's effect."

"This is a tease for the upcoming Autumn line." Adrien loosens his grip, but he is still pressed close to the stunned female. "You should see what happens on the Summer photoshoot."

"That's mice nice!" Marinette stutters, heating up from the close proximity. She tries to move away once more, this time turning her head to stare at her sketchpad. "I-I was wondering if-if.."

"If?" Adrien glanced at the stage, curious why several of the staff are staring at their area.

"If you'd like to Q&A with me! (Marinette laughs, awkward and clearly not expecting her own words.) Be-because we have a quill QUIZ week starting tomorrow." Marinette held her chest with one hand when Adrien moved away. She looks ready to faint or experience a cardiac arrest.

"Sure. (Adrien looked at her and noticed how pale she was.) Let me get us some drinks. You must be feeling thirsty." Adrien stood up and walked towards the refreshment isle.

"..." Nathalie held her clipboard on her chest, adjusting her glasses. This is odd. Adrien rarely intrudes on another's personal space. Adrien must want something from the girl. Why else is he showing dominance - Leaning close and ensuring attention is focused on him? Or maybe it's how these two became friends? A shy designer meeting a lively model. That reminds her of how Gabriel and Emilie met, but with a different set of personality.

"I should notify him." Nathalie turned away, walking out to send a report regarding Adrien's other friend. After the Lahiffe incident, Gabriel has ordered all staff to report on the current friend, acquaintances and enemies of the young Agreste. _Marinette Dupain-Cheng will be a unique case with her background, hobbies and personality. Further research is needed on this supposed 'shy' student._

* * *

...

"I'm back." Adrien returns with two cups of water, giving one to his friend. He sits down, smiling. "Sorry if you wanted coffee, the guy at the front won't let me have one."

"It's ok." Marinette takes the cup. Adrien's eyes widen in surprise when he saw a golden pink ring on his classmate's finger. Clueless to it all, the bluenette takes a sip of water. "Shall we start in history?"

"Where did you get that ring?" Adrien asked, poking her finger which caused the cup to accidentally fall upon the finger's impact. Adrien quickly stood up, apologizing. "Don't stand up. I'll handle it!"

"No no! It's okay!" Marinette also got out of her chair, quickly taking a nearby rag to soak the mess. Marinette stands back up while Adrien holds the cup. "I was the one who dropped it after all."

"And this ring here." Marinette points at her ring around her index finger before Adrien could retort back. "Is a family heirloom but I... (Marinette stared at her rose gold ring.) I lost the gem..."

"Did your parents get angry?" Adrien unconsciously scratched his earring which Marinette didn't notice.

"No because the real gem was lost before I got it." Marinette grinned, crossing her arms to hide her ring. Internally freaking out, Marinette almost forgot she's talking to **the** Adrien Agreste and not some other person. That excuse works every time. Collaborating with Plagg on her ring ownership, anyone who dares ask her mother about the heirloom would receive vague answers. Her Maman has given Marinette a lot of heirlooms with every achievement she's accomplished in the past _but that's for another time_.

"You lost a _fake_ gem." Adrien gradually lowered his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"Y-yup, but it's an heirloom." Marinette pat her muffled purse, same place Plagg is laughing his head off. "So shall we start the Q&A?"

"Sure." Adrien smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Marinette and Plagg have both agreed on how to keep the ring's backstory.


End file.
